


Middle-earth Poetry

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Cinquain, F/F, F/M, First Age, Free Verse, Gen, Gondolin, Gondor, Haiku, LOTR Appendices, Lothlórien, Númenor, Poetry, Rondel, Sapphics, Second Age, Third Age, Tolkien Femslash Week, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tolkien-related poetry on various subjects, mostly written for B2MeM.</p><p>Most recent: Taken from her house in order to wed the King, Inzilbêth tries to express her feelings in poetry to the woman she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeglin at the Fall of Gondolin. (Free verse.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012. Prompts B13: "Poetic Forms: free verse" and G59: "Cause of Death: Falling."
> 
> Warnings: Non-graphic violent death, attempted harm to a child.

Too late, Maeglin sees his folly:  
the Dark One never meant to keep his promises.  
 _You will be spared, and those you favor._  
 _Gondolin will cringe before you, my viceroy;_  
 _white-footed Idril_  
 _and all you can desire will be yours._  
No, not so.  
The dragons pour flame from every side,  
their fierce jaws gaping.  
Through the breached walls, the orcish hordes rush in.  
Nothing will be spared, and no one.  
Already the gold tree is aflame, and the silver tree follows.  
But Idril – not her! She is too fair to perish  
in the wrack of this unworthy city.  
With Tuor gone, perhaps she might love him, even yet –  
Quicker than the thought, he seizes her,  
drags her from her dwelling –  
the child cries, hinders him.  
Son of Tuor! Let him perish. At the least  
he’ll not be robbed of his revenge.  
The city wall is near – but a moment,  
and Tuor’s son will never cry again to vex him.  
Calamity! Suddenly returned,  
Tuor falls upon him like an eagle.  
A moment more, hurled forth –  
clutching air, falling –  
and he is cast into darkness without a star.


	2. A Lost Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoken by descendants of the first Men to enter Beleriand (as told in in "The Coming of Men Into the West" from the Silmarillion). (Tanka.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012. Prompts O70: "Poetic Forms: tanka" and "Book Titles: Dead Poets Society."

The song of Finrod  
that he sang to our fathers,  
does the sea hold it?  
When Beleriand was drowned,  
did the waves catch its echo?


	3. Erendis to Aldarion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erendis has doubts over Aldarion’s courtship. (Sapphics.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012. Prompts O64: "Book Title: The Importance of Being Earnest" and "Poetic Forms: Sapphic."

If the King’s son wishes to wed Erendis,  
let not joy be followed by later sorrow.  
I would fain, Aldarion, trust your promise,  
yet my heart doubts you.

To the kingly line, longer life is given;  
you may spend the years as you wish, unthinking.  
But to me a far lesser span is granted;  
I cannot tarry.

Will you give me all of your heart as husband?  
Can you put aside the sea-longing for me?  
Will I, half a widow, wait for your coming  
through the long seasons?

Love me or do not – I’ll have no half-measures.  
I am not a game for your times of leisure.  
‘Tis no game to me; if you truly love me,  
love me in earnest.


	4. Cerin Amroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn's thought. (Haiku.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012. Prompts B7: "Aspects of Aragorn: Wooer" and "Poetic Forms: Haiku."

blessed he who sees  
niphredil lightly swaying  
where her foot has gone


	5. To Boromir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother’s farewell. (Paired cinquains.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012. Prompts B13: "The Steward and His Sons: Second Son" and G59: "Poetic Forms: Cinquain."

When I  
Ran after you,  
You laughed and welcomed me –  
Now I call your name, and you lie  
Silent.

How dear  
That one last sight,  
My brother, of your boat  
Held a moment on the water  
And gone.


	6. But Not in Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn to Arwen. (Chaucerian rondel.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2009 for the Lord of the Rings Fanatics' Plaza.
> 
> Provided topic: love  
> Form: Chaucerian rondel 
> 
> 'In sorrow we must go, but not in despair. Behold! we are not bound forever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory.'  
> - _The Return of the King_ , Appendix A: The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen

This hope is mine, if we are parted here,  
Whatever chance of death or of defeat,  
Beyond the circles of the world to meet.

Now that thou art pledged mine, I have no fear,  
Though long the road before our weary feet;  
This hope is mine, if we are parted here,  
Whatever chance of death or of defeat.

Do not let sorrow stain thy beauty clear,  
Though I should fall before the Dark Lord's seat  
And the King's banner be my winding-sheet.  
This hope is mine, if we are parted here,  
Whatever chance of death or of defeat,  
Beyond the circles of the world to meet.


	7. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman of Minas Tirith finds her heart troubled even after the defeat of the Shadow. (Blank verse.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2008 for the Lord of the Rings Fanatics' Plaza.
> 
> This is supposed to have been written in-universe by a young woman living in Minas Tirith in the early Fourth Age, after the fall of Sauron. The references are meant to be ones that such a character would choose and be familiar with.

Why does our sorrow strike us in the sun?  
Why does fear follow us beneath the moon?  
 _A darkness lies behind us_ \-- we reject  
The Shadow, turn away our feet from it.  
 _We wish not to return, e'en in our thought._  
Why then does clinging darkness follow us?  
Is it the crimson river in my veins  
Betrays me, blood of ancient Númenor?  
Our foe is fallen and his towers cast down;  
Still on the ramparts of the Tower of Guard  
Our armour is a chill and heavy weight.  
I shudder when the wind blows from the East.  
Upon our gleaming walls, beside us, death  
Still walks, an old, familiar companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _sun, moon:_ referencing Minas Anor (Tower of the Sun), the original name of Minas Tirith, and Minas Ithil (Tower of the Moon)  
>  _A darkness . . .:_ 'A darkness lies behind us,' Beor said; 'and we have turned our backs upon it, and we do not desire to return thither, even in thought.' ( _The Silmarillion_ , "Of the Coming of Men Into the West")  
>  _the Shadow:_ From Aragorn’s words to Arwen: "And the Shadow I utterly reject." ( _The Return of the King_ , Appendix A)  
>  _the East:_ the direction of Mordor


	8. Lady of the Elanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen walks in Lothlórien. (Rondel.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2008 for the Lord of the Rings Fanatics' Plaza.

Where Arwen's footsteps lightly pass  
Rise blossoms free from stain or sin,  
Small likeness of fair Laurelin,  
O golden glimmer in the grass!  
Like radiance from the Lady’s glass,  
The light of Aman shines therein;  
Where Arwen's footsteps lightly pass  
Rise blossoms free from stain or sin.  
Among the ever-graceful mass  
Of mallorn leaves, the voices thin  
And clear of nightengales begin,  
That every mortal song surpass,  
Where Arwen's footsteps lightly pass.


	9. The Unfinished Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from her house in order to wed the King, Inzilbêth tries to express her feelings in poetry to the woman she loves. (Sapphic verse. Also a true drabble, as counted by MS Word.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writers' Guild/Silmladylove Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo, for the prompts:
> 
> Formats and Genres: Sapphic Stanza (O43)  
> Four Words: charade, amber, colony, moment (I12)  
> Opposites Attract: star-crossed lovers (O43)

Oh my love, my thoughts are in such disorder,  
just like ants, their colony broken open,  
when the small black bodies run frantic, seeking  
hither and thither.

Gimilzôr the King--he would have me wed him.  
This must be a bitter charade of marriage;  
how can there be gladness between us when my  
heart is unwilling?

From the King come jewels I take no joy in;  
but to you, since fate did not wish us happy,  
one last gift, this necklace of golden amber,  
ere I must leave you.

Only moments left--and the poem I started  
still is unfinished--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Akallabêth in the _Silmarillion_ tells how Ar-Gimilzôr was a king of Númenor who scorned the Valar, and hated and distrusted the Elf-friends. Inzilbêth, who was "renowned for her beauty," was kin to the Lords of Andúnië and secretly one of the Faithful. Ar-Gimilzôr married her against her will, and "No love was there between Ar-Gimilzôr and his queen."


End file.
